13 Września 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3005 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3220); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3006 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3221); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 oraz Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:34 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 13 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Niesamowite przypadki Harrisa Pembletona - Jogurt atakuje! (When Yogurth Attacks); serial komediowy kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Domisie - Duża burza; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 8/156 (Teletubbies, season I Dad's lorry); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 2/8 - Zaproszenie do Warszawy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1126; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 734; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Sąsiedzi - "Telepatia"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Tędy przeszła historia (seria III) - Rotterdam.Hotel New York (Hotel New York); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 W rajskim ogrodzie - Dzikie kwiaty Korsyki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 13 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1306; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dzień Nauki - Polska 2006 - Odpady-zagrożenie czy szansa naszej cywilizacji; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kwadrans na kawę; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3007 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3222); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3008 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3223); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1131; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1307; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 739; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Stracony medalion odc.78 (Pendant Lost); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Droga po marzenia (Unexpected Journey) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Gregg Champion; wyk.:Mary Louise Parker, Aidan Quinn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 21:55 Debaty Polaków : Kościół i polityka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Mój tatuś był ułanem 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jakub Barua; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Wiadomości 23:20 Pogoda 23:25 Sport 23:30 Festiwalowy "łossskot" w Gdyni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Był taki dzień - 13 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Łowcy skór 87'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Rafał M. Lipka; wyk.:Tomasz Bednarek, Monika Kwiatkowska, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomir Orzechowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Psycholog dla pieska (Un psy pour mon chien) 16'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Belgia (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Był taki dzień - 13 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:30 Ocean Avenue - odc. 82/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 82); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona - Odc 8/26 Talizman (Las autenticas aventuras del profesor Thompson ep Talisman); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc.57, Żołnierska decyzja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 180 Trzy ćwierci do śmierci; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 6/20 (90) Dwa różne światy (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. Two Different Worlds); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Hity na czasie - Scooter, Velvet i Jet Set; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:45 Cuda Dzikiego Zachodu - cz.1 (Seven wonders of the West-ep.1) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Allo, Allo - odc. 6/57 (Allo, Allo s.1 ep.6); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Podróże z żartem - Brazylia (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 20 (42) (The Love Boat s.2, ep. Best of Friends, Aftermath, Dream Boat); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 427; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 186; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Maria Konarowska, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Piotr Polk, Krystyna Tkacz, Janusz Michałowski, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Anna Nehrebecka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Kronika Miss World 2006; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Przygody Tarzana - odc 6/75 (Tarzan ep 107 The hunted); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester United - Celtic Glasgow 23:00 Panorama 23:10 Biznes 23:20 Sport Telegram 23:25 Pogoda 23:35 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:35 Od Normandii do Berlina - odc.1 (D-day to Berlin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7.00 Adam i Ewa (151) - serial 7.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (92) - serial 8.30 Gra w ciemno (188) - teleturniej 9.30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10.30 TV Market 10.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 11.45 Samo życie (751) - serial 12.30 O rety! Kabarety! Extra 13.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (93) - serial 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (341) - serial 14.45 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Oko na miasto 17.00 Gra w ciemno (189) - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (342) - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Pogoda 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Samo życie (752) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006, wyk. Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka, Stanisława Celińska 20.15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 20.45 Ale się kręci (1) - serial komediowy, Polska 2006, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Jerzy Kryszak, Janusz Rewiński, Joanna Kurowska, Paulina Chruściel 21.45 Daleko od noszy (92) - serial 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.20 Moje pięć żon - komedia, USA 2000, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Rodney Dangerfield, Kate Luyben, Judy Tylor, Angelika Libera 0.25 Biznes wydarzenia, Pogoda 0.50 Cuda (12) - serial SF. USA 2003, wyk. Skeet Urlich, Angus Macfadyen, Marisa Ramirez, Hector Elizondo 1.40 Dziewczyna roku 2002: Dalene Kurtis 3.10 Love TV 4.40 Boom Box 5.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.40 Uwaga! 6.00 Telesklep 6.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (6/14) - serial 7.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.15 Fabryka gry 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (675) - serial 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (7/14) - serial 15.00 Cena marzeń (13/115) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (676) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Na zabójczej ziemi - film sensacyjny 23.35 Agenci NCIS (2/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 2003, wyk. Mark Harmon, Sasha Alexander, Michael Weatherly, Pauley Perette 0.35 Uwaga! 0.55 Nocne igraszki 1.55 Telesklep 2.15 Nic straconego TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.20 Echa dnia 6.40 Telezakupy 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 7.55 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Perypetie ze zdrowiem (2/6) - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy 9.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 11.45 Świat 12.10 Linia brzegowa 12.30 Kurier 12.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 13.00 Reportaż kulturalny 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Pogoda 13.50 Reportaż kulturalny 14.15 To jest temat 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Pogoda 14.45 Reportaż kulturalny 15.00 Perypetie ze zdrowiem (2/6) - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 15.55 To jest temat 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Panorama, Sport 17.00 Bez cięcia 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Jazzowo 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda 18.30 Koszykówka: Eliminacje do ME kobiet - mecz Polska - Szwecja 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogodą 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Kwiaty i ogrody 22.15 Program publicystyczny 22.35 Studio pogoda 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Kurier 23.10 Życie raz jeszcze 23.35 Szalejąca planeta (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 0.30 Być może - film fantastyczny 2.15 Chleb i róże - historia Sonji Davies (2/4) - serial 3.05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (262) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Błękitne lato - aktywny wypoczynek nad wodą 09.30 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 10.30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.30 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.10 Jesteś moim życiem (12) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.10 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15.40 Pokemon (263) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 16.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.10 V.I.P. (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (13) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Wzór (22) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.00 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 21.45 Terrorysta - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 23.35 Wzór (22) - serial kryminalny, USA 00.35 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 01.35 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 01.55 Lenny Live - koncert Lenny'ego Kravitza 03.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.30 Gra na maksa (14/22) - serial 6.30 Telesklep 7.35 Ptaki nocy (9/13) - serial 8.35 Zdradzona miłość (16/110) - telenowela 9.25 Ostry dyżur (88) - serial 10.25 Przystanek Alaska (53/110) - serial 11.25 Strażnik kasy 12.25 Telesklep 14.10 Zdradzona miłość (17/110) - telenowela 15.05 Gra na maksa (15/22) - serial 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (3) - serial 16.40 Przyjaciele (3) - serial 17.10 Ostry dyżur (89) - serial 18.10 Przystanek Alaska (53/110) - serial 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (4) - serial 19.40 Przyjaciele (4) - serial 20.10 Cedry pod śniegiem - film obyczajowy 22.45 Potęga nokautu 0.05 Szczęki: Zemsta - thriller, USA 1987, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Lance Guett, Lorraine Gary, Mario Van Pebbles, Michael Caine 2.05 Ali G show (1) - serial 2.40 Rodzina Soprano (6/13) - serial 3.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 oraz Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35,Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:34 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 13 września; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Morza i oceany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zaproszenie - Calisią w przeszłość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.30; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Z archiwum IPN - Orlik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (26); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Modelki - odc. 9 Przemiany; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1115; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 514; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wieści Polonijne 13:15 Praca bez granic - Irlandia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Dziewczęta z Ośrodka - odc. 4 Szkoła 23'; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Robert Gliński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Festiwal im. Anny German w Zielonej Górze "Tańczące Eurydyki" 2006; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Budzik - Morza i oceany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Laboratorium 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 3/I; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka miesiąca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Zacisze gwiazd - Jacek Wójcicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Smak Europy - Byłem mieszczuchem ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio wędrowiec; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1115; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 514; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Polskie drogi - odc.11* W obronie własnej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Kocha, lubi, szanuje... - wywiady Doroty Wellman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Biznes 23:48 Sport Telegram 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Debaty Polaków : Kościół i polityka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 3/I; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Festiwalowy "łossskot" w Gdyni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio wędrowiec; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1115; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 514; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Polskie drogi - odc.11* W obronie własnej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Kocha, lubi, szanuje... - wywiady Doroty Wellman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Dudek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 7.05 Łapu Capu 7.15 Nie przegap 7.25 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 Światła stadionów - film obyczajowy 10.05 Ruchomy zamek Hauru - film animowany 12.10 Fade to Black - film dokumentalny 14.05 Na powierzchni (5/15) - serial SF 14.55 Tupac - koncert 15.55 Siedem przystanków na drodze do raju - film obyczajowy 17.40 Bliźniaczki - melodramat 20.00 Diabelski Młyn 20.35 Nie przegap 20.45 Łapu Capu 21.00 Szczury z supermarketu - komedia 22.40 PREMIERA: Tajemniczy samuraj (1) - serial animowany 23.15 Ostre słówka - dramat, USA/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania, reż. Mike Binder, wyk. Kevin Costner, Joan Allen, Erika Christensen 1.15 Odmienne stany moralności - dramat, USA 2003, reż. Matthew Ryan Hoge, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Don Cheadle, Kevin Spacey 3.05 Sowizdrzał świętokrzyski - film obyczajowy HBO 6.30 Odkurzacze - komedia 8.00 Pizza z sercem - komedia romantyczna 9.30 Letni obóz - komedia 11.20 Ocean's Twelve: Dogrywka - komedia kryminalna 13.20 Kubuś i Hefalumpy - film animowany 14.30 Czarna książeczka - komedia romantyczna 16.15 Sierżant Pepper - film obyczajowy 17.50 Chłopięca przyjaźń - film familijny, USA 2005. reż. David Jackson, wyk. Simon Baker, Reiley McClendon, Graham Greene 19.20 Premiera: Po prostu zaufaj - komedia, Francja 2004, reż. Etienne Chatiliez, wyk. Vincent Lindon, Cecile De France, Eric Berger, Anne Brochet 21.00 Plan 19tu - thriller, USA 2005, reż. Robert Schwentke, wyk. Jodie Foster, Sean Bean, Kate Beahan 22.35 Reguły sztuki - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania 2004, reż. Bryan Goeres, wyk. William Baldwin, Ed Lauter, Abel Folk 0.15 Ciemność - horror, USA/Hiszpania 2002, reż. Jaume Balaguero, wyk. Anna Paquin, Lena Olin, Iain Glen 1.55 Sexy Beast - komedia kryminalna, Wielka Brytania/Hiszpania 2000, reż. Jonathan Glazer, wyk. Ray Winstone, Ben Kingsley. Amanda Redman, Julianne White 3.20 Koszmar na przedmieściach - dramat, USA 2004, reż. Robert Dornhelm, wyk. Brett Cullen, Rheagan Wallace, Elizabeth Pena TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Dolina Issy 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Tadeusz Konwicki; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Maria Pakulnis, Danuta Szaflarska, Ewa Wiśniewska, Edward Dziewoński, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Jerzy Kamas, Jerzy Kryszak, Maciej Mazurkiewicz, Ewa Kuzyk-Florczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Dworzec 9'; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Marek Serafiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia (A la poursuite du Bonheur) 77'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1985); reż.:Louis Malle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Kino krótkich filmów - Gabinet Jana Svankmajera (Cabinet of Jan Svankmajer) 13'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Stephen Quay, Timothy Quay; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Kapela ze Wsi Warszawa - koncert; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Herbertiada; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Pod znakiem węża - wspomnienie o teatrze Kobra 39'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Czesław Niemen; program muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Zawodowcy (Professionals) 112'; western kraj prod.USA (1966); reż.:Richard Brooks; wyk.:Claudia Cardinale, Burt Lancaster, Lee Marvin, Jack Palance, Robert Ryan, Woody Strode; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Kompozycje przestrzenne Kobro 9'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Józef Robakowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Żart (Żert) 77'; dramat kraj prod.CZECHY (1969); reż.:Jaromil Jires; wyk.:Josef Somr, Jana Ditetova, Ludek Munzar, Evald Schorm; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Wojciech Kilar - "September Symphony" 44'; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Requiem d-moll lacrimosa 4'; film animowany; reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Monachium 1972 (Munich 1972 - The Secret behind the Olimpic Attacks) 42'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Wilfried Huismann; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 13 września 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Współczesna rodzina we współczesnej sztuce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Utracona cześć Katarzyny Blum (Die verlorene Ehre der Katherina Blum) 101'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1975); reż.:Volker Schlondorff, Margarethe Trotta; wyk.:Angela Winkler, Mario Adorf, Jurgen Prochnow, Heinz Bennent, Dieter Laser, Hannelore Hoger, Harald Kuhlmann; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kinoffkino - Magazyn Kina Niezależnego; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Strefa alternatywna - Mediokracja - Mirosław Rogala; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 24; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Współczesna rodzina we współczesnej sztuce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - To tu, to tam 108'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Lech Mackiewicz; wyk.:Rafał Pudrecki, Wenanty Nosul, Ewa Kasprzyk, Dorota Stalińska, Franciszek Trzeciak, Lech Dyblik, Mirosław Zdrojewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Kenny Wheeler - Jacek Kochan Quartet; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 05:30 Skrót informacji 05:35 Firma 06:00 Powitanie poranka 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacyjny 07:25 Biznes 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacyjny 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa poranka: M. Ostrowska i Sz. Pawłowski 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe – skrót 09:00 Skrót informacji, obrady komisji śledczej 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:25 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia: Wiadomości sportowe 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia: Wiadomości sportowe 00:10 Firma 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans 04:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku